Cursin' You Out
by southernbell435
Summary: What happens when Danny and his friends take a class trip to England?FINALLY COMPLETED!Rerated to fit story.
1. Chapter 1:Research

Cursin' You Out

What happens when Danny and his friends take a class trip to England?

Chapter 1:Research

''Okay kids,I have some good news and some bad news'' Mr.Lancer,the english teacher.''The bad news is that school is ending in two weeks.''The class cheered.''The good news is we're taking a class trip...'' the class cheered again ''to England'' .''I will be passing out permission slips.If it is not signed by June 20th you will undoubtedly miss this trip.'' A hand raised in the back,that hand belonging to Sam Manson,a girl dressed in all black.''Mr.Lancer,where are we staying?''

''Well,Miss Manson that is a very good question,I was actually hoping someone would ask that.''the english teacher said will a grin.''We're staying at a place,rich with history and culture,filled with unsolved mysteries.An old friend of mine has graciously invited us to stay with her and her family at Blackmoor Manor,a Fourteenth Century English mansion.In fact,why don't you do a little research on it as well as the Penvillyn family.''

The class groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Fenton was IMing his friends Sam and Tucker.

DPGoul:So did you find any research info?

GlamNGoth16:I found this 1 link.

DPGoul:What is it...

GlamNGoth16:here it is...you might be kinda shocked...

Techwizrd:oboy :-(

_Fourteenth Century Mansions_

_Blackmoor Manor,located in Essex,England is a thriving hotspot for ghost lore._

DPGoul:Great...just great :-(

GlamNGoth16:What is it with u people and sarchasim?

_Ledgends say that a woman named Elinor Penvilyn,who was burned as a witch,still haunts her anscesteral home to this very day.Also stated, is that Elinor's husband was turned into a wherewolf and still prowls the moors at night._

_But perhaps most intreaguing is the ledgendary curse in which an individual will become a wherewolf if not beliving Elinor is innocent._

DPGoul:Great,a 50/50 chance of that ledgend being true and me having to kick some ghost butt...again.

GlamNGoth16:I geuss we just have to go there and find out for ourselves.

Techwizrd:Don't forget to pack the thermos.TTFN.


	2. Chapter 2:Right at Home

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Danny Phantom (or M&M's or BM) and that stinks on ice :-(**

**I'm back with another chapter! There's lots more detail in this one.**

**Chapter 2:Right at Home**

The entire class rushed out of the terminal hyped up on M&M's which was the only thing they served on the flight besides pretzels. Danny stepped out,his hair a tossled mess from fighting a ghostly flight attendant and two days of round trip flying.

Next out was Tucker who was umm ''tuckered out''.''I think jet lag sucks,I mean look at the time it's noon,back home it's like night time!'' the boy ranted.

Sam came out next.She had no complaints,she was glad to be in the gothic capital of the world...especially (oof,did I spell that right?) with Danny.They looked at each other for a breif moment and smiled.Then Dash gave Danny a wedgie.''First wedgie overseas Fen-ton.Heh, it's a new record!''The bully walked away laughing his butt off.''Even in another country that guy is still a jerk'' Danny mumbled as the class filed into baggage claim.

The double decker busses pulled near the rusty iron gates.The three friends where the first to rush off.''Woah,this is one spooky place.''Sam exclaimed stepping off the bus.The place indeed was spooky,even at 3 o'clock p.m. . Some dead trees hung over a dirty cobblestone walkway and unaligned shrubbery reached out to the looming doorway.But perhaps most intimidating was the house itself which was made of moldy bricks and large glass windows which where tinted with dirt.It was hard to belive that the house was still lived in.

The class pushed open the gates and walked down with a slow gait and they didn't stop until they reached the door.Mr.Lancer knocked on the door.The door was opened by a pretty dark haired woman in her early thirties.''Hello class,I'm Mrs.Penvillyn but you guys can call me Linda if you like. Come in it's getting cold outside ''.The class walked in stunned!Unlike the outside of the house,the inside was spotless!There was multicolored tiled floors and emerald green wallpaper.Six red and gold columns lined the room and numerous paintings lined the walls.What was most out of place however,was an anamatronic card dealer at the left of the room and a hole in the floor.''Ma'am,what's the hole supposed to be?''a student asked.''Well,that used to be a forge,you know,kind of like a blacksmith had back in the day''Linda answered.Lancer grinned,''see, kids?You're learning stuff already!Go unpack and feel free to explore until 6 o'clock,that's when dinner starts.''

Danny,Tucker,and Sam walked out of the blue room on the second floor.''According to this handout,that was Brigette's room''Danny said staring at a slip of paper Linda handed out earlier.''She must have been an astronamer.''Tucker said.''What makes you say that?''Sam asked.

''Well it was quite obvious,there was a telescope,a map of the stars,and it says so on the handout''.

Danny looked at the paper and stopped in front of a gray door.''The master bedroom.''he read.''Hey,this was Elinor's room''.

They stood in front of a red door.''Wasn't she the lady we read about in Chapter 1?''

''Uh-huh'' Sam and Tucker said with satisfaction.

They opened the door.''Hello''a shrill voice said.The crew spun around.A girl about their age sat on the bed.''Are-are you a ghost?''Tucker stammered.

''Wha?Oh no,no,no.I'm Jane,sorry I scared you guys.''

''Um-oh''

''You guys wanna play a game?''

''Sure!''Sam piped up.What harm could playing a game do.

Unfortunately a lot.

By the time the friends emerged they where sick of games.

''If I see another game of Bul I'll choke myself''.Tucker whined.But soon,all complaints where halted by the sound of a ghostly wail.

''I think it's coming from the end of the hall''Sam stated.

''Going Ghost!''Danny shouted.

Then something amazing happened.He became a ghost and rushed to the end of the hall.The noises pennatrated from under a blanket.The clan lifted it up to see...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3:New friends

**I'm back with a new chapter!Hooray!**

**Chapter 3:New friends**

**Recap:**The noises pennatrated from under a blanket.The clan lifted it up to see...

A green and gold parrot.

''Man,did I scare you!You should of seen the looks on your faces,ho man!'' the bird mocked; laughing so hard it nearly fell off it's perch.

Danny just stared at the insane animal with his glowing green eyes.''I should've known it wasn't a ghost,my senses would've gone off.''he said to his friends.

''You should always think _before _acting'' Sam said.She looked at the bird with soothing eyes.''Polly want a cracker?''

The bird shook with vengance,''My name is Loulou,Loulou,Loulou Loulou Loulou,**LOULOU,LOULOU!'' **

''Okay,Loulou!''

''So does _Loulou _want a cracker?''Tucker asked.

''No, Loulou want cake!''

Everyone was shocked ''Cake?''

The bird just laughed ''Talk to Jane; _braaack!_''

Tucker looked at his watch.''It's almost 6,we should head to the dining room.''

The rest agreed and covered the birdcage.Danny turned human and they all ran downstairs.

'' I'd like to propose a toast!'' Lancer exclaimed as he stood up.''To learning. And to Mrs.Drake,for inviting us to reside in her home.''Lancer nodded to an older woman with graying hair.Mrs.Drake nodded back.The class,who was sitting around the dining table clinked their glasses filled with soda and drank.The teacher seated himself and began to dig into the roast beef.Sitting at the table was Mrs.Drake,Linda,Jane,Ethel (Jane's homeschool teacher) ,and Hugh (Linda's husband NOT related to Jimmy Neutron's dad).Danny,Sam,and Tucker where sitting next to Jane at the table.''Can you explain why your parrot wants cake?''Danny asked the girl.

''Oh,that's the birdie treats I make for her'' the girl replied ''they have worms and stuff in them,yuck!To think I have worms in my room!''

Sam looked up from her salad.''That _would _explain things''.

Jane looked at the other girl ''Sorry I rushed you into playing games with me,I didn't even get a chance to know you guys or anything.I also forgot to tell you I'm in lessons until two thirty...ummm tell me about yourselves now.''

Sam replied ''I'm goth''

Tucker said ''I'm geek''

Danny just ran silent then said ''Erm,I like cheese.'' He didn't want to reveal his secret identity but he also said something _waaay_ stupid,in front of girl too.Not that he liked Jane of anything but he was just kind of embarassed.

Jane giggled,''you're funny!You know,Sam,your boyfriend has a great sense of humor.''she said narrowing her eyes at Sam.

''Oh Danny?He's not my boyfriend,he's just my friend'' Sam stammered,blushing just a tiny bit.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Danny lay in bed staring at the celing and thinking.

_This is the best vacation yet,no ghosts,no problems,just all the time in the world._

But his thoughts,however, changed abrubtly.

His ghost sense went off.


	4. Chapter 4:Goulish Reputation

**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or Blackmoor Manor and the characters there.I wish I did but I don't...:(**

**Chapter 4:Goulish Reputation**

Danny rushed out of bed and into the hall and became a ghost once more.Then he saw her.A woman wearing a dark cloak was wandering down the hall.''Hey ghostie!'' Danny shouted to the spectre.The spirit turned around.''Say,you're that Danny kid I've been hearing about in the Ghost Zone,well I'm Elinor.''she said,releasing a purple ectoplasmic blast that knocked Danny over.

He stood up and brushed himself off.''So _you're _that lady I read about.''the halfa stated.

''I sure am,I bet you heard I was a witch too!''

''Yeah''

''Well it's not true so get off my back'' Elinor screamed and ejected another blast.

Danny flew at her with great speed and kicked her to the floor.''I never said you where!Now I don't wanna hurt you,and you don't wanna hurt me,truce?''

Elinor picked herself up.She sighed,''truce.'' The ghost extended her hand.

But as Danny reached out,a course of electicity ran through his body and he sunk to the floor with unconciousness (sp?)

He became human.

Elinor gasped with a look of shock across her face,''Danny Fenton?It can't be!''

Then Elinor became human.

Elinor became Jane.

**Sorry for a short chapter but I didn't have a lot of time.I promise a longer chapter next.**


	5. Chapter 5:A Chance Encounter

**Chapter Five:A Chance Encounter**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or Nancy Drew.**

Danny awoke the next morning feeling groggy.He couldn't remember exactly what happened to make him feel so terrible when he awoke.He had to think hard before he remembered.Elinor gave him an electric shock.

The boy gazed up.

A red haired goddess was stroking his face and humming.It was Ethel.

Danny looked around and saw the red wallpaper and the Brady Armstrong posters.

He was in Jane's room.

_How did I get into here?_Danny thought to himself.So he asked the same thing to Ethel.

''Jane found you'' the tutor replied.''Good thing too,you looked in bad shape...you where so bruised,your hair was a mess...''

''Wait,how exactly did Jane find me?''

''She said you slipped and fell''

_This could only mean one thing..._Danny's head screamed..._Jane's up to no good,I think she's a halfa!_

Danny discussed his theory with his friends over breakfast.

''It's logical'' Tucker said ''she did seem kind of evasive at dinner last night when we asked her about herself.''

''And so did you,when you're a superhero you can't help but feel jumpy knowing someone might find out your secret identity.''Sam added.

Jane came into the room,her hair tossled from the battle on the night before.She suddenly grew nervous and shifty upon seeing Danny.

''Jane,you've hardly touched your food...are you feeling okay?''Mrs.Drake said laying a hand on the child's head.

''I'm fine,really.Just had a rough night is all.''Jane replied,glaring across the table at Danny.

''Attention people!''Lancer announced.''It seems we're going to have a visitor today,so I need you guys on your best behavior''.

The class groaned.

The geust arrived at four 'o clock that afternoon.She was a pretty,slim girl with shoulder-length,strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.She wore a t-shirt and cuffed jeans and dirty brown sneakers so you knew she did a lot of hard work.

All the guys,even Dash,couldn't help but go ga-ga over this pretty new girl.

Danny,especially was blown away.

Sam felt like she could sock him one.

''Hiiii,what's your name.''Danny said with a long puppy-dog stare (the same one he gave to Paulina.)

''Nancy Drew,and yours?''

''Danny Phantom...**I mean** Fenton,yeah,that's it Danny Fenton.''

Danny gave a stupid cheesey smile.

He was so awestruck he hardly realized he was in the presense of the famous girl detective.

Or that Sam was behind him fuming like a steamed vegitable (only smarter :- ).

Nancy could handle the weirdo flirting since she met weirder people in her lifetime (like Fatima).In fact some of the weirdest people she ever met lived in that very house.She had met the eclectic residents of Blackmoor Manor on one of her previous cases.

Sam just narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl and pushed Danny upstairs.

Danny was more alert than ever that night.He needed to catch that ghost.

''I don't know what's so impressive about that Nancy girl anyway.''Sam ranted,crossing her arms.

''Sam,ever since she got here,that's all you've been saying.''Tucker pointed out.''I think you're jealous!''

''Pipe down guys,you're worse than that stupid bird!''Danny said waving his arms.

''Polly is a stupid bird,_braaack_!''Loulou screached.

''Yes she is''

''Not Polly,Loulou,Loulou...''

Danny stuffed a cake in the bird's mouth and pulled the sheet over the cage.

Finally he saw her,Elinor.

''Glad to see you again,twerp!''she yelled.

''You too...''Danny replied,he was already a ghost.

''You won't when you meet my beast!''

Elinor whistled.

At that moment a **HUGE** wolf ran to the girl's side.

Elinor and Danny and the wolf all got into a catfight and dust encircled them.The battle progressed downstairs until all their powers shorted out and they where forced to become human once more,Danny to Danny,Elinor to Jane,the wolf to Linda.

Sam and Tucker gasped and dragged the halfa threesome upstairs.

What nobody knew is that Nancy had seen the whole thing from behind a column.After rubbing her eyes and pinching herself.She had come to what she belived an impossible conclusion.

Danny and Jane where ghosts and Linda _was _the Beast of Blackmoor.

She had been wrong on her last visit to Blackmoor Manor.

Nancy fainted from shock.


	6. Chapter 6:The Capture

**Chapter 6:The Capture**

**Disclaimer:Wanna know a secret?I don't own Danny Phantom or Nancy Drew.That's all Butch Hartman and Her Interactive.I do, however, 100 own this story and if you try copying it...you will get a time out.**

**Warning:This Chapter is The Final Scene...erm...chapter.It is stupider than the rest of the story so I suggest you not drink milk while reading it or it _will_ shoot out your nose.**

Now from wence we last left off our favorite girl detective has fainted due to shock.

She awoke herself 15 minutes later and aroused herself to remember what happened.

_Right,that creepy kid that flirted with me is also a creepy ghost.Jane is Elinor,hmm,I wondered how she got taller when I saw her dressed as the Lady in Black.Linda is that beasty thing that called my name,or was that all Jane?I'm not sure about Danny but maybe since my last visit they've been overshadowed..._

The ghostly three (catchy huh?) finally woke up a few minutes after Nancy did.At about that time she had in fact bursted into the room with the Fenton ghost catcher (a regular paranormal dream catcher to some but this one was better because it had the word 'Fenton' on it).

''Alrighty people,nobody move!'' the detective shouted scaring Sam and Tucker half to death.''I'm going to shove all the evil people through the catcher and seperate them from their bad ghost selves.''

''Now,Jane and Linda,have you been overshadowed?''Nancy continued.

Their ghostly-ness took over.''Allow me to speak for my beloved husband-er-pet and for myself.''Elinor replied ''Yes,we have in fact overshadowed these mortals but,alas,what are you to do about it,blondie?''

''Was that you or Jane dressed as the Lady in Black on my last visit?''

''That must've been Jane since I have no rememberance of your previous visit.''

''I suppose that was Jane as the beast too.''

The beast piped up ''No,dat wuz meee.''

''Excuse my friend's speach,he is after all an animal.Anyway I geuss that's what he was doing,I couldn't find him at all that night.''

''Hey-ah'' the beast said to Elinor ''Dat wuz no nice!''

Nancy looked at the arguing couple and gave them a run through the ghost catcher and caught them in a thermos of her own.

''Where did you find those?''Danny asked.

''Uh...internet?''Nancy said.Danny might of been seeing things but he could've sworn he saw her eyes breifly change from blue to glowing green and back to blue again.

''Anyway ghostie, say bye-bye!''

And with that she shoved Danny through the catcher.

''You idiot!'' Sam screamed at the blonde girl ''Danny uses his powers for the greater good!''

''Um oopsie''

Nancy pulled out a red button from her back pocket.

''What's that?''Tucker asked.

''My Second Chance button.''the girl replied.''It rewinds time to right before I goof up.''

''Where'd you get that?''

''Uhhh...internet?''

''Do you get everything from the internet?''

''Uh...look a monkey!''Nancy screamed which distracted Tucker.She pressed the Second Chance button to right before she said.''Anyway ghostie, say bye-bye!''

''Anywa...uh nevermind'' she said and jumped out the window and onto the lawn.Nancy raced off into the moonlit night,never to be seen again.

''That was weird.''The newly unposessed Jane said sitting up with little stars around her head that she quickly shook away.

''That _was_ weird'' Danny confirmed.He looked out the window and shouted into the cold night air.''I'll never forget you Nancy Drew!''

''You'd better 'cause she's not coming back.'' Sam said,helping her friend close the window.''Now let's all forget Nancy and have some waffles.''

''Waffles?**SPLEE**!''

''Yes,Danny.Splee.''

And with that everyone waltzed out of the room laughing.

As for Nancy,she wasn't gone forever.Let's just say when duty called,she answered.

**THE END**

**Well I hope you enjoyed me very first fanfic.SPLEE!**


End file.
